


Предпочтения

by Tinnaris



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, kalluzeb - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinnaris/pseuds/Tinnaris
Summary: Каллус привык скрывать свои чувства, Зеб никогда не задумывался о своих.Что – или вернее, кто сможет им помочь?
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Davits Draven/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Предпочтения

После очередной выматывающей миссии Зеб сидел у стойки бара на повстанческой базе и бездумно смотрел вдаль. Допью этот стакан и спать, – решил он, когда почувствовал движение воздуха у левого локтя; он повернулся и увидел одного из аналитиков генерала Дрейвена, Маарис Крент.  
  
– Привет, Зеб, – она смотрела выжидающе, и Зеб, подавив вздох, подвинулся, позволив ей занять стул рядом с собой.   
– Привет, Маарис. Ты что-то хотела?  
– Эм-м, да, – Маарис выглядела смущенной, и это было непривычно. Они не так много общались – она работала вместе с Кэлом; Зеб привык видеть ее уверенной и сильной.   
– Зеб, – негромко сказала она, – как ты думаешь, какие… предпочтения у Каллуса?  
Зеб недоуменно смотрел на нее; на какую-то долю секунды она выглядела так, как будто была готова сдаться и уйти, но потом все же уточнила:  
– В смысле романтических предпочтений. Ну, знаешь, кто ему нравится? Мужчины, женщины, вид, типаж?  
– О.   
– Угу.   
Зеб невольно перевел взгляд на один из дальних столиков, где Каллус с Дрейвеном ожесточенно сверлили друг друга взглядами, примостив свои стаканы среди многочисленных датападов. Дрейвен только что закончил говорить, Каллус закатил глаза и ткнул пальцем в экран, после чего закатил глаза Дрейвен. Они похожи на двух мрачных братьев, усмехнулся Зеб про себя; но потом он опять посмотрел на Маарис и увидел плохо замаскированную тоску в ее глазах.   
– Подожди, – ошеломленно сказал Зеб. – Тебе нравится Каллус?  
Маарис фыркнула и тоже закатила глаза (их что, учат этому в первый рабочий день?).  
– А иначе зачем бы мне спрашивать, ха?  
Этого было слишком много для Зеба. Усталость после миссии, алкоголь и вот теперь Маарис, которая смотрела на Каллуса так, что у ласата что-то клокотало внутри.   
– Мы никогда не говорили об этом, – огрызнулся он. – У нас тут война, знаешь ли, не до предпочтений и… вот этого всего.  
– О, Зеб, – Маарис покровительственно похлопала его по предплечью, и он отдернул руку. – На войне как раз самое время для «вот этого всего». Мы можем умереть в любую минуту, и надо ловить момент, использовать все, что у нас есть. Жить на полную катушку, так сказать. Ну ладно, не знаешь так не знаешь. Приятного вечера. 

Она соскользнула со стула и пошла к двери, издевательски (наверняка издевательски!) покачивая бедрами. Зеб нервно посмотрел на Каллуса с Дрейвеном, но те погрузились в спор, забыв про алкоголь, и не обращали внимания на происходящее вокруг. Ласат вздохнул с облегчением. Все эти непонятные ощущения окончательно выбили его из колеи; рыкнув, он поставил стакан на стойку (бармен недоуменно обернулся на слишком громкий стук), поднялся и двинулся на выход. Каллус оторвался от датапада и помахал ему рукой; Зеб фыркнул, но подошел. Дрейвен чуть наклонил голову в ответ на его приветствие.   
– Ты уже уходишь, Зеб? Я хотел закончить тут и поговорить с тобой о миссии.  
– Угу, – сказал Зеб. – Меня совсем срубает, пойду отсыпаться.   
– Ладно, – с сожалением откликнулся Каллус. – Тогда до завтра?  
– Да, до завтра. Генерал Дрейвен.  
Дрейвен снова наклонил голову (наверное, это он учит весь их отдел быть настолько невыносимыми. Ну ладно, почти весь отдел; Кэл – явное исключение).

***

После миссии у Зеба было как минимум две недели на базе, но из-за этой чертовой женщины и ее вопросов он никак не мог расслабиться. В один из дней он наблюдал издалека, как Каллус разговаривал с одним из пилотов – и его друг мог бы пореже прикасаться к своим роскошным волосам. Нет, серьезно, он зачесывал их назад каждую криффову минуту! Может быть, ему нравятся невысокие улыбчивые парни с отчаянной любовью к самолетам?

Потом Зеб видел Каллуса, что-то спрашивающего у невысокой родианки-беженки: он улыбнулся, чтобы расположить к себе девушку, и та кокетливо склонила голову к плечу. Зеб прокрутил в памяти слухи о родианцах (говорят, они потрясающе целуются) и гневно отвернулся, наткнувшись на незаметно подкатившегося Чоппера. Тот разразился чередой яростных сигналов, и Зеб от неожиданности уронил ящик себе на ногу.   
– Карабаст!  
Чоппер ехидно заквакал, откатившись на безопасное расстояние, пока Зеб убирал проклятый ящик и рассматривал ногу; вроде цела. На него упала тень, и он поднял глаза на подошедшего Каллуса.   
– Зеб? – обеспокоенно спросил Кэл. – Все нормально?  
– Да! – рявкнул ласат, и брови Каллуса взлетели вверх. Зеб прижал уши и глубоко вздохнул; гнев медленно отпускал его. – Да, Кэл, прости. Я просто…  
– Эй, все хорошо, – сказал Каллус. – Как ты насчет спарринга в свободное время? Размять мышцы, сбросить напряжение?  
– Да! – Зеб обожал их спарринги; на базе у него почти не было достойных противников. – Дай мне раскидать эти ящики по местам, и я готов. 

Но когда он закончил с ящиками, прибежала запыхавшаяся Маарис с поручением от Дрейвена, и Каллус, извинившись, поспешно ушел с ней. Зеб смотрел им вслед и думал, что они хорошо смотрятся вместе; Маарис что-то быстро объясняла капитану, а тот внимательно слушал, принимая датапад из ее пальцев. У Зеба внезапно закончились силы, и он побрел в кают-компанию Призрака, чувствуя себя жалким и никому не нужным. Там он обнаружил Сабин – и его младшая сестричка, считав его состояние, утащила его тестировать новую взрывчатку. Это немного подняло ему настроение. 

Разведка получила новые данные, и у них началась горячая пора. У Каллуса не хватало времени ни на спарринги, ни на посиделки в баре; они с Зебом успевали перекинуться несколькими словами при встрече, и Кэл снова уходил работать. Зеб видел, как он разговаривал с разными существами, и не мог не думать, какие из них пришлись бы Каллусу по вкусу. Кого бы он предпочел? Хищных тогрут или духовных мириаланцев? Криффовых родианцев (кажется, ими кишела вся база в последние дни) или залихватских викуаев? Или все-таки людей, все же Каллус столько лет прожил с имперскими идеалами? На ласатов он, наверное, и смотреть не захочет, – грустно размышлял Зеб, – столько плохих воспоминаний, ну и на людей мы совсем не похожи…

Он вдруг услышал себя как бы со стороны и испуганно прижал уши к голове, оглядываясь, словно кто-то мог прочитать его мысли. Но рядом никого не было, и Зеб просто сидел какое-то время оглушенный, пытаясь собрать себя в кучу. Понимая, что какие бы ни были предпочтения у Каллуса... теперь Зеб знал, какие предпочтения у него самого. И крифф знает, что ему делать с этой информацией. Что делать, что делать – ничего не делать, – в конце концов вздохнул он и понуро поплелся на Призрак. 

***

Весь следующий день Зеб не выходил наружу – он сидел в своей каюте и мрачно разбирал бо-винтовку; потом он тщательно почистил ее, смазал и собрал снова. Обычно он делал это быстро, движениями, доведенными до автоматизма, но сейчас осматривал оружие придирчиво, счищая каждое пятнышко и зашлифовывая каждую царапинку. Изо всех сил стараясь не думать. Призраки осторожно заглядывали к нему, понимали, что его лучше не трогать, и уходили на цыпочках. В обед Эзра позвал его есть, но Зеб поднял на него тоскливые глаза, и парень застыл в дверях. Он исчез, но вскоре вернулся с Зебовой обычной увеличенной порцией на подносе. Поставил ее на стол и коснулся плеча ласата – почти невесомо, но с ощутимым теплом, и Зебу стало чуть-чуть легче. Как многому Кейнан обучил его, – подумал Зеб и грустно улыбнулся Эзре. Тот кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ, а потом ушел, бесшумно прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Ближе к вечеру поверхность бо-винтовки засияла, как зеркало; Зеб со вздохом отложил оружие в сторону и потянулся, ощущая, как кровь омывает затекшие мышцы. Он вышел на улицу, окутанный приятной усталостью, и с удивлением понял, что солнце уже склонилось к закату. Ну ладно, – подумал он. – Надо как-то жить с этим дальше. 

А потом он наткнулся взглядом на Каллуса и Геру – они стояли рядом и разговаривали, и выглядели озабоченными, но Зеб не успел этого заметить, потому что в его голове всплыла мысль, от которой его обдало холодом.

_А что, если Каллус предпочитает тви'лек?_

Вся тяжесть последних дней свалилась на Зеба сразу, и он закрыл ладонями лицо, пользуясь тем, что его никто не видит. Он спрашивал себя, закончится ли это когда-нибудь… но, конечно, не получил ответа. 

Он так и стоял у борта Призрака, тупо разглядывая его обшивку, когда его нашла Гера.   
– Зеб?   
– Привет, Гера, – обреченно сказал он.   
– Зеб, милый, что случилось? Вы поссорились с Кэлом?  
– Я… нет! Нет, почему ты спрашиваешь?  
– Потому что _он_ спрашивал меня об этом, – прямо ответила она. – Он думает, что ты злишься на него за что-то – и он не может понять, за что.   
– Карабаст, – грустно протянул Зеб.   
– Как-то так, – согласилась Гера. – Я могу тебе чем-то помочь?  
Зеб вздохнул.   
– Не знаю. Нет, я должен сам с ним поговорить.   
– У него сегодня свободный вечер, Дрейвен дал им отдохнуть. Судя по виду Каллуса, ему не мешало бы поспать (…и тебе тоже, – заметила она про себя, смотря в обведенные тенями глаза).  
– Тогда я найду его, пока он еще не спит.  
– Подожди, – окликнула его Гера и крепко обняла. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, но уже в следующий миг осторожно прижал ее к груди. Хоть тви'лека была намного меньше его, ее объятия всегда придавали ему уверенности.  
– Все будет хорошо, Зеб, – ласково сказала Гера. – Удачи.   
Она легонько похлопала его по спине и отстранилась, и Зеб, впервые за несколько дней вдохнув воздух полной грудью, отправился искать своего друга. Он не знал, что он скажет ему, но четко знал, что ему нужно увидеть Кэла, просто физически необходимо быть с ним рядом. 

Зеб прошел всю дорогу до казарм, но не встретил Каллуса, а дверь его комнаты оказалась закрытой снаружи. Ласат вышел наружу и остановился в задумчивости.   
– Капитан Оррелиос? – негромко произнесли сзади.  
Зеб повернулся и увидел Дрейвена.  
– Генерал, – поздоровался он.  
– Вы ищете капитана Каллуса? – спросил Дрейвен.   
– Д-да, – неуверенно ответил Зеб. – А вы знаете, где он?  
– Думаю, что знаю, – легко кивнул тот. – Я видел, как он ушел за территорию базы, в сторону обрыва. Один, – добавил он после едва заметной паузы.   
– Хм, – сказал Зеб, стараясь не задаваться вопросом, что могла бы означать эта пауза. – Большое спасибо, генерал.   
Дрейвен снова наклонил голову – и Зеб подумал, что же не так с ним самим, если этот жест показался ему одобрительным. Он развернулся и двинулся в указанном направлении. 

Каллус сидел недалеко от края обрыва и смотрел на лес, раскинувшийся внизу. Он действительно был один; ветер играл его волосами, и отдельные пряди вспыхивали в лучах заходящего солнца. Зеб замер в восхищении, но потом встряхнулся и пошел к другу. Каллус чуть повернул голову и изучающе посмотрел на него.   
– Зеб, – сказал он нейтральным тоном.   
– Капитан Каллус, – склоняя голову по-дрейвеновски, ответил Зеб.   
Каллус ошеломленно уставился на него, и Зеб выдержал этот взгляд. Потом на обоих накатил нервный смех, и они хохотали до слез; и когда волна смеха ушла, она оставила их уставшими и расслабленными – такими расслабленными, какими они не были ни разу за эту ужасную неделю.   
– Садись, – улыбаясь, предложил Каллус, – отсюда хорошо смотреть на закат.   
– Ты… часто здесь бываешь?  
– В последние дни да, – улыбка на лице Каллуса погасла (и Зеб был готов на что угодно, чтобы ее вернуть).   
– Кэл, – начал он.  
– Зеб, – перебил его Каллус. – Если тебе тяжело со мной общаться, лучше скажи это сразу, не надо тянуть. Если ты меня ненавидишь…  
Он опустил голову, и золотые пряди закрыли его глаза.  
– Кэл! – потрясенно сказал Зеб. – С чего ты взял, что я тебя ненавижу?  
– Ты избегаешь меня, – мрачно ответил Каллус. – Ты смотришь на меня с раздражением, где бы я ни появился, а когда я хочу подойти к тебе, ты убегаешь.   
– Я не…  
– Наверное, ты наконец-то понял, что я чудовище, – грустно заключил Каллус, и его челюсть закаменела. 

Зеб закрыл глаза, вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Не особенно вышло.   
– Кэл. Я не ненавижу тебя. Я не считаю тебя чудовищем. Я… да, возможно, я избегал тебя эти дни, но это не потому, что я не хочу тебя видеть.   
– Тогда почему? – Каллус вскинул голову, его глаза отчаянно блестели.  
Теперь настала очередь Зеба отворачиваться (карабаст, у него даже нет челки, чтобы за ней спрятаться!).  
– Потому… что ты мне нравишься, Кэл. Ну вот, я это сказал. Потому что ты мне нравишься, но я не знал, кто… ну, какие у тебя предпочтения. И я пытался понять, но…  
– Что?!  
Голос Каллуса зазвенел в вечернем воздухе, и Зеб обреченно подумал: ну все, нет у меня больше друга; он оперся на землю одной рукой и попытался подняться, старательно глядя в сторону.   
– Гаразеб Оррелиос, ты сейчас же сядешь обратно и посмотришь на меня! – яростно выпалил Каллус, хватая его за запястье. – Какие, к черту, предпочтения? Ты хочешь сказать, что все это время ты…  
– Кэл, – Зеб чувствовал себя таким измученным. – Прости, я не должен был говорить тебе это…   
Он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы кинуть на Каллуса быстрый взгляд… и потом не смог отвести его в сторону. Каллус все еще держал его за руку и смотрел Зебу в глаза, и на его лице сменяли друг друга бурные нечитаемые эмоции; и вдруг они отступили, ушли, оставив какое-то сверхъестественное спокойствие, и Зеб завороженно наблюдал, как медленно разомкнулись его губы.   
– Ты, глупый ласат, – нежно сказал Каллус. – Ты каждый раз сводишь на нет всю мою подготовку по подавлению эмоций. 

А потом он стремительно придвинулся и поцеловал Зеба.

И Зеб был настолько потрясен, что не ответил ему сразу. Каллус отстранился и приподнял бровь, и даже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут Зеб наконец опомнился и сгреб его в объятия с торжествующим рычанием, и целовал его куда придется: в нос, в глаза, в бакенбарды, в губы, и Кэл счастливо смеялся и обнимал его в ответ.

Они чуть не пропустили закат, но все-таки успели увидеть, как солнце закатилось в далекий лес. Зеб держал Каллуса в объятиях, прижимая его спиной к своей груди, и терся щеками об его макушку, и вдыхал его запах, и он точно мог просидеть так всю ночь, и следующий день, и вообще сколько угодно времени. 

– Зеб, – мурлыкнул Каллус. – А что ты там говорил про предпочтения?  
– Ну… – промямлил Зеб. – Я пытался понять, кто бы мог тебе понравиться. Смотрел, как ты разговариваешь с разными существами. Кстати, ты очень часто приглаживаешь волосы, когда говоришь с пилотами, – пробурчал он, не в силах с собой совладать.   
Каллус завозился в его руках и вгляделся в Зебово лицо.   
– О-о, ты ревнуешь! – восхитился он. – Это потрясающе! На самом деле пилоты обычно небольшого роста, и мне приходится смотреть сверху вниз, и волосы падают мне на глаза. Но мне нравятся эти… собственнические нотки в твоем голосе. – Он сделал небольшую паузу и негромко добавил: – Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу подобное. 

Какое-то время они уютно молчали, наслаждаясь объятиями и красотой сумерек. Потом Каллус опять поднял голову и спросил (профдеформация, хмыкнул про себя Зеб):  
– А откуда ты вообще взял идею про предпочтения?  
– Маарис, – отрывисто бросил ласат. – Она спросила меня, кого ты предпочитаешь – в надежде, что ты предпочтешь _ее_.   
– Маарис? – недоуменно переспросил Каллус. – Маарис Крент? Странно, никогда не замечал за ней ничего такого.  
– Потому что по вам, чертовым разведчикам, никогда ничего не поймешь, – проворчал Зеб.   
– По-моему, я со своими чувствами спалился далеко не один раз, – усмехнулся Каллус. – Спешу тебя уверить: мои предпочтения включают в себя только одного конкретного ласата. Другим в них места нет. 

***

Следующим вечером Зеб отправился в бар пропустить стаканчик перед сном (и наверняка вытащить своего бойфренда из цепких лап его начальства). И конечно, Каллус и Дрейвен снова занимали свой привычный столик, воздвигнув на нем гору датападов. Зеб устроился у стойки и помахал Каллусу рукой. Тот просветлел лицом и поднял руку в ответном приветствии; через какое-то время он поднялся и пошел к стойке. Дрейвен кивнул Зебу, мрачно отпил из своего стакана и снова углубился в работу.   
– Он вообще когда-нибудь отдыхает? – с ужасом спросил Зеб у подошедшего Каллуса.   
– Я ни разу не видел, – вздохнул Кэл и устроился на стуле рядом. Пользуясь полумраком, он быстро поцеловал Зеба куда-то рядом с ухом и блаженно потянулся.   
– Ты же закончил на сегодня?  
– Да, допьем и можем идти.

Они неторопливо пили и болтали, когда услышали за спинами радостное:  
– Привет, парни!  
– Маарис, – напрягся Зеб. Каллус приподнял брови, с интересом наблюдая за ним.   
– О. Я рада, что вы наконец нашли общий язык, – не обращая внимания на настороженные уши ласата, сообщила Маарис.   
– Э-э… в смысле ты рада?  
Она некоторое время разглядывала их, потом дружелюбно хмыкнула и забралась на барный стул рядом с Зебом.  
– Ну, я видела, что наш капитан Каллус неровно дышит к одному ласату, – Каллус открыл было рот, но Маарис протестующе подняла палец. – Подожди, дай мне закончить. Я не знала, как Зеб относится к тебе, но зато была абсолютно уверена, что ты никогда не решишься раскрыть свои чувства из-за всей этой вашей истории. Ну и… я немного подтолкнула Зеба к осознанию. И получилось очень даже неплохо, ха?

Она триумфально отпила из своего стакана, пока Зеб и Каллус обменивались взглядами, выражавшими всю гамму охвативших их эмоций.   
– Так ты не влюблена в Каллуса? – все-таки уточнил Зеб.   
– Нет, Зеб, нет, – у нас прекрасные рабочие отношения, ничего больше. Я… мои предпочтения лежат в другой области.   
Ее взгляд скользнул в сторону, но она быстро овладела собой. Тем не менее опытный Каллус продолжил траекторию движения ее глаз, и она уперлась в…  
– Дрейвен.  
– Тш-ш-ш! – зашипела на него Маарис, тут же растерявшая весь свой пафос. – Черт, кэп, не так же громко!   
– Дрейвен?! – вытаращил глаза Зеб. – Маарис, ну ты даешь!  
– Ай, идите к криффу, – она махнула рукой, допила одним глотком свой напиток и отправила стакан на стойку. Спрыгнула со стула, собираясь уйти, но Зеб загородил ей дорогу.   
– Маарис, подожди. Ну… прости, что я так отреагировал. Просто это неожиданно, хотя я как никто могу понять тягу к высоким светло-рыжим парням с каменным лицом… Маарис же!  
– Да я не сержусь, Зеб, – грустно ответила она. – Сердцу не прикажешь, и что тут можно сделать, я не знаю.   
– Зато знаю я! – убежденно сказал Зеб.   
Маарис остановилась, посмотрела на него, потом на Каллуса – тот пожал плечом. Ласат подвинул ее стул ближе и подождал, пока она заберется обратно.  
– Смотрите. У нас в компании аналитик разведки и боевой тактик, неужели вы не разработаете план? А еще среди нас есть самый сильный парень на базе – ну, это на случай плана Б.   
Зеб замолк и приосанился.  
– Ты же шутишь, да? – жалобно сказала Маарис. – Он же шутит, кэп?  
– Конечно, он шутит. Ты же шутишь, Зеб, правда?  
– Насчет последней части я шучу, хотя изначально в моем плане это была _предпоследняя_ часть. Последняя включала Сабин и взрывчатку.   
Маарис и Каллус издали дружный стон.   
– Но в остальном… Маарис, ты помогла нам, а сейчас наша очередь помочь тебе, – подмигнул ей Зеб. – Кэл, ты же в деле?  
– Да, – ответил Каллус, любуясь его горящими зелеными глазами.  
– Маарис?  
Маарис задумалась – надолго задумалась! – потом поставила сцепленные руки на стойку и уткнулась в них лбом.   
– Ладно. Давайте попробуем.

– С чего мы начнем? – Зеб лучился энтузиазмом, его уши стояли торчком. – С выяснения предпочтений?  
Его друзья посмотрели на него так, что он начал нервничать (и вот этому их точно научил криффов Дрейвен).   
– Ладно, ладно, – поднял он руки. – Когда надо будет хватать ваше начальство и тащить в уединенное место для разговоров, вы пожалеете, что не ценили меня.   
Маарис фыркнула, а Каллус положил ладонь Зебу на предплечье и стал ласково перебирать мех.   
– Мы тебя ценим, Зеб, и твоя роль в плане будет ключевой. Вот смотрите…  
Он достал датапад, и они втроем склонились над ним.

За дальним столиком Дрейвен задумчиво посмотрел в их сторону. Уголки его твердого рта едва заметно приподнялись в грустной улыбке, а затем он вернулся к своим данным. 

Он еще не знал, с чем ему предстоит столкнуться; но совсем скоро перемены ворвутся в его жизнь.

И они определенно придутся ему по душе.


End file.
